I'll Always Be Here
by Enchanting Eyes
Summary: Love is power. It's powerful enough to bring two people together or tear them apart. It's so powerful, you'll think the only way to stop loving is to take your own life. But even after death, you won't stop loving.
1. I Can't Do This Anymore

**_I'll Always Be Here_**

18-year old Hitomi Kanzaki, watched the starry midnight sky, her emerald eyes were filled with so much despair. She was deep in thought, thinking only about the man who plagued her mind for the past two years. But the same man, merely a boy when she met him, filled her heart with love. This man was Van Fanell, King of Fanelia. It had been two years ago, when Hitomi returned home from her adventures in Gaia. Two years, since she had helped conquer the evil Zaibach empire. It had also been two years when she had last spoken to Van.

Hitomi did enjoy being back home...at first. The past year had been one of the most difficult years of her life. Hitomi lost her family in a devastating car accident. Her mother, father, and brother had died before they even reached the hospital. Hitomi was sleeping over at Yukari's house, but when she got the phone call from the hospital, she sprinted out of her friends' house and back to her house. When Hitomi had stepped into her living room, she had expected to see her little brother playing with his blocks in his little play pen. She had expected to see her parents to find her parents watching the nightly news on the television. But all she found was a dark empty room, and that's when it her, hard. Hitomi realized that she'd never see them again. They wouldn't come back in a week, a month or a year. Death was forever. She also realized that even though Van wasn't dead, or atleast she thought he wasn't dead, shewould never see him again too. Hitomi had to face reality. But reality didn't stop her from crying her heart and soul out for the next few months nor did it stop her from thinking about her one true love everyday.

The fact that her best friend Yukari had settled down in America with her new husband Amano, whom was also one of her good friends, did raise her spirits a little bit. It also made her crazy with jealousy, when she thought that her best friend could be married and living with the love of her life, when Hitomi's dream man lived on another planet! But without Yukari and Amano around to talk too, it made living in that big empty house of memories even harder to live in.

Although her life was filled with tragedy, that did not stop her from blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was a deep gold, highlited with sunny streaks, and now was long enough to reach past her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes were flecked with a silvery white, and they sparkled like diamonds at night. Her skin was pale and flawless, almost resembling that of a goddess. Hitomi grew up to have a tall, strong body, with willowy curves in all the right places. She was down right gorgeous. Many boys had asked for dates, one or two even proposed marriage. But her heart wouldn't let her forget Van, and she never wanted too.

Tonight was one of the many nights that Hitomi had found her need for Van so bad, that she had gone back to her school track course where she had first saw him. Every night she had ran the course, she imagined Van coming down in a beam of light and take her back to Gaia, where they would live happily ever after. But he never came, and she knew he wouldn't come tonight. That was okay though, she had different plans tonight. Slowly, Hitomi reached into her purse and brought out a long silver knife. Yes, tonight she would do something very different. Tonight she would kill herself. How long can I keep living like this? If I can't be with my love, how can I be happy? were the questions that were running through Hitomi's head. "Van" Hitomi murmered as she raised the knife to her heart.

But than a shadow fell over her, and a rough hand knocked the knife out her hands. Shock filled Hitomi's body as she looked up to see a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes. The same pair of beautiful eyes that she had fallen in love with long ago...

This is my very first story ever! I've written a bunch of poems about Inuyasha and Naruto, but I've never written a story. So please review n tell me anything I need to work on to improve my story.

I'm guessing you guys already know who those pairs of eyes belong too. The next chapter will be out by next week.


	2. Don't Leave Me Yet

**Don't Leave Me Yet**

Van Fanell sat on his castles roof, staring aimlessly at the dark star-filled night. His face was void of any emotion. But looks can be decieving. Van was hurting over the absence of his love, Hitomi, and longed to see her. But that was close to impossible. As he looked down towards the city of Fanelia, he prided himself over how much work he had done to bring it back to it's original glory. The city looked quite peaceful, as if no war had ever taken place. Van almost wished that the war had never happened. But no, he would never say that out loud, because if it hadn't been for the war, he would never have met and fallen in love with Hitomi Kanzaki. She was the miracle that helped end this war, and the miracle who saved his life from utter darkness. It made him shudder to think how he would have ended up if he hadn't met the emerald eyed beauty.

Van stretched out his legs, and started playing with the pendant Hitomi had given him before she had left. Having the pendant around his neck had always made Van feel loved and safe. This little piece of jewlery was the only thing he had left of his precious beloved, and he wasn't going to part with it anytime soon. The kingdoms advisors had spoken to Van about marrying one of the princesses from the nearby kingdoms, but Van was appaled by that idea. He could not think of marrying anyone except Hitomi. Although, Van could probably have any other woman in the land because he had become quite handsome. His eyes were a dark chocolate colour, he had grown a whole foot taller, and his body was tanned and muscular. His hair was still the same length but was shinnier than before. Van had everything, but all he ever wanted was Hitomi.

This past week, Van had been busy with making arrangements for the wedding of his long-time friend Merle. Although he knew that organizing weddings were usually the job of the brides, he couldn't care less. A small smile played upon his face, as he thought about Merle. Van knew that she had a crush on him when they were in the war, and was heartbroken when he told her that he loved Hitomi. So the thought of her marrying someone who could truly care for her in every possible, lifted his heart. And of course, he'd send Merle and her new found love, Aryan, off to a tropical island for them to relax, while he took care of the details for the wedding. It was the least he could do, after all, before he met Hitomi, Merle was the only true friend in his life.

"Oh Hitomi, when will I be able to see your beautiful face again?" Van whispered into the wind. " Do you even love me anymore?" Van often asked himself questions like these, but no answer ever came." I love you Hitomi."

Suddenly, the pink pendant around Van's neck began to glow blindingly bright. Images were flashing through his head, images of Hitomi.What could she possibly doing with that knife? Van wondered. Then he understood what was happening, he knew what she abou to do. Without another thought, he sprouted his wings and flew upwards towards the sky, and vanished in a burst of pink light.

When Van re-opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful young girl. _His_ beautiful girl, about to do something that would ruin his life forever. So he quickly knocked the knife out of her hands, and watched her silently. Hitomi looked up at him, and made his heart melt. Van had never seen so much despair and beauty. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I love you...please don't leave me yet"

Hey people!

I decided to write this chapter about Van, and the next chapter will probably be with them talking about their relationship and everything. The next chapter will have more dialogue, and will probably be posted by the end of next week.


	3. The Angel and his Lover

**The Angel and His Lover**

"Van...is it really you?" Hitomi whispered in to the young mans chest. " Yes, my love, it is me." Hitomi's heart was filled with light and as she cried in Van's arms. She breathed in his masculine scent, it reminded her of the fields of Fanelia. Oh she missed him so much. " Why would you try to take your life?" Van suddenly let go of her and stared fiercely into her eyes, as if the answer was somewhere hidden behind those emerald pools. Hitomi couldn't answer. The thought of what she had almost done seemed disgusting to her now. And what if she had actually gone through with it? Hitomi turned away from Van, unable to find the correct answer, as to what she was about to do. "Was it because of me?" Van asked." Did I lead you to this?".

Suddenly Hitomi turned around, and passionately kissed Van. They broke apart, gasping for air. "The fact that I couldn't hold your hand..."Hitomi whispered."I couldn't hug you..." She started to trace Vans lips. " I couldn't kiss you". Hitomi pecked Van's lips twice. "That's what made me want to do this." Van blushed at her confession. He had never thought that he had as much an effect on her, as she did on him. "Hitomi...I love you so much" Van breathed in her scent once more, before stepping back. He drinked in the sight of her. He wished he could freeze time, because he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He held out his hand to Hitomi.

"Hitomi...I think it's time we go home" Van had never been so serious in his whole life. It was time for him and Hitomi to finally be together, and nothing would stop them from doing so. Without saying a word, she took his hand. They started walking onto the track course and stopped in the centre of it. They began hungrily kissing eachother, running their hands through eachothers hair, basking in the romantic light of the moon. The pendant around Van's neck glowed fiercely. Van spread his wings, and began flying towards the moon. Hitomi hung on to Van tightly, although she knew that he would never let her go.

In an explosion of pink light, the angel and his lover were gone.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should continue this story, or if I should just leave this chapter as the conclusion. I think both of my ideas would be good, but what do you think?

Enchanting Eyes


	4. The Balcony

**The Balcony**

Hitomi slowly woke up and got out of her large canopy bed. The coldness of the stone floor beneath her stung her feet as she walked towards the small balcony connected to her room. She glanced around her commodious room and sighed. Her bed was lime green, soft and spacious. The curtains to her windows were a fine deep emerald silk. All around her were closets and cuboards filled with beautiful dresses, the kind of clothes she wouldn't even think of buying while she was back on Earth.

Hitomi deeply breathed in the refreshing morning air as she stepped out into the balcony. She let out another deep sigh as she gazed at the magnificent sight in front of her. The sun was just rising and the sky was tinged with beautiful colours of pink and violet. As she looked down into the city, people were already beginning to start their day. Hitomi could her wisps of laughter and merriment coming from the city.Hitomi smiled '_This is where I belong'. _She leaned against the steel railing, her mind drifting to the young man who had become her lover and saviour.'_I wonder what Van is doing right now...'. _As if someone had read her thoughts, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Hitomi's waist and held her protectively against the strong, lean body they belonged too . Hitomi giggled as she leaned into Van. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Hello, love." Van smiled back at her, and lovingly began caressing her cheek. They made quite a romantic scene. Two young lovers wallowing in eachothers love under the early morning sky. It was moments like these that Hitomi lived for, just her and Van. Out of all the places in the Fanelian castle, the balcony was her favourite. This was the only place where she could truly be alone with Van without anyone disturbing them. Hitomi smiled as she thought about her first night back on Gaia.

* * *

They landed on the castle roof in a hurricane of kisses. Tears were running down Hitomi's face as Van whispered vows eternal love into her ear. Chills were running up and down her body. "Is this really happening?" Van cupped Hitomi's chin and tilted it towards his face. His chocolate eyes were filled with so much love."This is no dream...you are mine forever." He wiped away her tears. Van took a step back so he could retract his wings, and than grabbed Hitomi's hand and began leading her into the castle. Excitement filled Hitomi as she glanced around the old castle. Flashes of memory filled her mind. Oh god it was good to be home. Van abruptly stopped in front of a wooden door, and turned around to face her. He leaned down to give her another passionate kiss, leaving Hitomi in a daze. Van opened the door in front of them, and Hitomi let a small gasp. In front of her was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The room was tinted with various colours of green and blue, silk and satin were everywhere, the dresser and cuboards were made out of oak. But the thing that entranced her most was the balcony. She ran over to the balcony and squealed. The cold night air made her shiver, but she didn't care. The view was gorgeous. Van walked up and stood beside her. "Do you like it?" he asked. "It's beautiful." Van gave her one last kiss before saying that she would be staying in this room, and that he would come visit her in the morning. Hitomi embraced him tightly. "I love you." Van began walking towards the door. He turned his head and took one last look at her, as if to make sure that she really was here and that it wasn't a dream. Smiling to himself, Van softly closed the door and left.

* * *

That was a month ago, and Hitomi had never experienced so much joy in such a short time. Hitomi was jolted out of her thoughts, when Van began laying kisses along her neck and shoulder. Hitomi bursted with laughter. " Stop,Van! That tickles!" Hitomi suddenly found herself laying on the stone floor with Van on top of her. " Good morning, sweetheart." Hitomi watched Van's face go blank, as if he was thinking about what to do next. The sudden pressure on top, and steel coldness below her, was not exactly comfortable position for her. Hitomi began getting up but Van held her down. Hitomi raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour, "Van what's wrong?" Van's eyes bored into Hitomi's, you could tell that he was nervous about something.

"Hitomi..." Van reached into his left pocket and took out a small velvet black box. Seeing the box, Hitomi's heart began to race. " Do you believe in our love?" Hitomi nodded her head. "Do you promise, that no matter what happens, you'll always be here?" Hitomi shook her head vigourosly. "I promise" she said. Van gave her one of the most beautiful smiles she had seen. "Then...will you forever be mine?" Van opened the small velvet box, and revealed a small, pink, heart shaped diamond ring. Hitomi could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she released a small giggle. "Didn't you know Van? I've always been yours." A single tear crept down Van's cheek as he gently took Hitomi's hand and placed the ring on her finger. That spent the entire morning on the balcony, talking about their wedding and their future.

But their future, is still undecided. Soon they will need eachother more than anything. For great tragedies are on the horizon.

* * *

Wow I think this was the longest chapter I wrote. Sorry I took so long to update this story. So anyways I've decided to contiue with this story and make it more depressing! But don't worry their will be lot's of romantic stuff too! Please RnR!

Enchanting Eyes


	5. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare **

"Hitomi!" Van's scream echoed through the dark empty halls. He sat up slowly in bed, trying carefully not to wake up the sleeping girl that lay beside him. His body was covered in hot, sticky, sweat and he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. Van kissed Hitomi's forehead before getting up from their bed. He silently left her room and made his way towards the castles roof. As Van walked through the dark empty hallways, his mind was plagued with the terrifying images from his nightmare. In his dream, Van had seen Hitomi brutally stab herself, over and over again. But he could never reach her before she dealt the last blow to her bludgeoned body. Van remembered cradling her head in his arms, tears slowly slid down her face as she muttered the words 'I love you'. Than he felt her body go limp, and all of the life drained from her celery coloured eyes. Van shivered at the thought of how she looked, lifeless and end empty.

He'd began having those dreams ever since the night he'd brought Hitomi back. Van knew he had done the right thing in returning her to Gaia, and of course he didn't regret it, so why was he plagued by these horrendous nightmares?

The night he had gone to retrieve Hitomi, Van had seen one of the most frightening sights in his life. Hitomi holding that damned knife to her heart, just about ready to end her life. Maybe witnessing that terrible scene was the reason behind these nightmares.

Although Van would never admit it, a part of himself almost hated Hitomi. That part of him despised her for what she had almost done, yet loved her all the same. He was rather confused by her actions. From another persons perspective, they could have percieved her decision as foolished. She was after all, destroying herself for a person who had probably forgotten all about her. Van knew that was not what she was doing. But how could he possibly know that? Van and Hitomi had barely touched the subject. He did want to though, badly. Only, everytime he saw her, she seemed so fragile, almost as if she would shatter at the slightest prodding. A voice in his head whispered that she would never be the same, and maybe she would try again to hurt herself.

Disgusted by his own thoughts, Van pushed them out of his head. Van groaned as he sat down on the castle roof. The future of Fanelia, was another subject that worried Van. His chocolate-red eyes were filled with frustration, as he stared at the bright stars. One of the nearby kingdoms, the land of Acadia, had been gathering special arms, intending on bringing Fanelia to it's knees. Apparently their plan had been underway for a year. Fanelia was generally a peaceful country but the Acadian king, Frederick Darius, was far from anything of the sort. Van had met the man when he was younger. Darius had come to the castle with two other men, who's names he could not remember, but knew were from the Acadian kingdom as well. From what Van could remember from that night was that, Darius barged into the castle demanding to speak with his father, Goau. As the king of Fanelia, Goau was required to treat everyone with respect, but Van could easily tell that his father had a great dislike of Darius. Van was curious as to why Darius was there, but his father had him escorted out of the main hall by one of the servants. The servant brought him up to his mothers room, and lightly knocked on her door. Slowly Van's mother, Varie, opened the door. Van leaped into his mothers arms, and could sense her smiling, which in turn made him smile. Van let go of his mother and walked over to her bed, and softly sat down. Varie bid the servant goodnight, and shut the door. She walked over to the, and began slowly stroking Van's spiky black hair. "I heard a loud noise coming from the main hall, what is going on." Van explained the presensce of the Acadian king. He watched as the expression of his mothers face change from peaceful to that of anger. The the door was roughly thrown open. Van jumped in fear and cringed behind his mother. Darius was standing at the door. His green eyes,the colour of poison, were filled with raging desire and lust, his hands wre clenched into fists, his thick dark brown hair was pulled into a braid and thrown over his shoulder. He was a bit pudgy, but it didn't show through the long black robe he was wearing. Darius kept staring at Varie, as if he was going to devour every last bit of her. Van did not like the way he was looking at her. "Get out." Varie whispered with a tinge of disgust in her voice. Van had never heard her use that tone of voice. Darius didn't budge from his spot, but he shifted his gaze to Van. Lust and desire dissapeared from his eyes and were replaced by malice and hate. Van felt his mothers arms tighten around him. In that second, Van knew that this man was not to be trusted. Then one of his men came and muttered something in his ear. So with one last look at Varie, Darius left.

A couple of minutes after Darius left, Varie let out a sigh of relief. "Sleep here tonight, Van." She kissed his forehead and walked towards the door. "Mommy, where are you going?" Varie stopped at the door and said she was going to check up on his father. As Van crawled under the covers of his mothers bed, he said 'I love you' to her. Varie smiled and shut the door quietly.

Van had never asked about Darius, because he never wanted anything to do with him. There was something about the way he looked at his mother, that disgusted him.

Van was persistent in trying to remain at peace with Acadia. He was to meet with Darius in a few weeks. Maybe than he would knock some sense into him. Van was going to make sure that Escaflowne was not going to be woken from it's deep slumber anytime soon.

Van's expression softened as he began reminising about his mother. He remembered her beautiful midnight hair, and her pale sking. He remembered how they used to run and play in the forests. He was miserable when she hadn't returned from searching for his older brother, Folken. But at least he still had Merle to comfort him.

The thought of Merle brought a smile to his lips. Van knew that he had promised her that would take care of everything that was needed to be done for the wedding, but with everything that been going on with the Acadians, he just didn't have time. He was very greatful when Hitomi had volunteered to help. A faint blush crept onto his face as he thought about their own wedding. The ring he had given to her had once belonged to his grandmother, Goau gave it to him when he was a child. Goau told him to give it to someone that always be here, with him. At the time, Van thought that would be easy. Than his father had die, and his mother and brother had both dissapeared within hours of eachother. Van thought he was destined to lead a life of solitude. But than he met Hitomi, and she was a cool, refreshing breeze to his humid atmosphere. But than after her failed suicide attempt, he was no longer certain if he should give her the ring, but after seeing her reaction to his marriage proposal, he knew that he had done the right thing. And just to be sure, he made her promise never to leave. _'She wouldn't leave...would she?'_

Van decided to leave the castle, as his mind drifted back to his nightmare. He thought a walk in the in the brisk night air would clear his mind. _'I don't think I would forgive her if she tried again'_. He glanced back at Hitomi's balcony before disappearing into the cool night air.


End file.
